


Summer Stories

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [80]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Ice Cream, Love, Matchmaking TARDIS, Meddling TARDIS, Romance, Sleeping bag sharing, Stargazing, Summer Bingo, Timepetalsprompts, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: A collection of ficlets written for Timepetalsprompts Summer Fic Bingo and for other summer related prompts.





	1. Sunscreen / Sunburn (Ten/Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> These will be drabbles and short ficlets about the Rose and her various incarnations of the Doctor.

Get my back, will you?” She was extending a bottle of sunscreen to him, but he was occupied with staring at her red bikini and didn't answer. “Doctor?” Rose asked. The desire in his eyes gave her the most pleasant thrill. 

This new facet of their relationship was brilliant. Once he'd put aside his fears and centuries of Time Lord rules, he discovered he was quite insatiable when it came to wanting Rose Tyler.

“I...well, yes, of course. Can't risk sunburn.” He accepted the bottle of sunscreen and began to apply it to her back. The feel of her skin under his hands was intoxicating, and he thought he might never get used to the sensation. 

As it turned out, Rose was never in risk of a sunburn, and it wasn't because she was so well protected. It was because they never made it past the TARDIS doors.


	2. Swimsuit Malfunction/ popsicle (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lovely day on a water park planet for Team TARDIS. Jack and Rose are having a great time. The Doctor is....distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's Summer Fic Bingo prompts "swimsuit malfunction" and "popsicle."  
> . I realized I also worked in doctorroseprompts "banana drinks."  
> Very silly, and I realized I have Rose in yet another bikini.

“Well, you're a right misery,” Rose stated flatly. The Doctor was stating resolutely at his banana daiquiri, trying to tune out the beach music, the cacophony of the humans and aliens screaming as they flew past on the frankly ridiculous water slides...and he really wanted to tune out Rose’s bikini. Not that there was much to it to begin with. It was turquoise and beaded and very tiny.

And it was doing nothing for his wavering resolve to keep things platonic with Rose. He wanted her. He also reckoned she'd figured that out, the way she was gazing at him as she sucked on the end of a pink popsicle. _Blimey_.

“Earth to Doctor,” Rose called, sighing in exasperation.

“We're not on Earth, we're on….”

“Whatchmacallit Delta Prime. Home of the world’s most dangerous water slides and blah, blah, blah. Still doesn't answer why Jack and I are in bathing costumes and you're in a leather jacket.”

“At least get the name right, Rose. And I hardly think that scrap of cloth...Jack was wearing...hardly qualifies as a bathing costume. You have more fabric on your…”. He gestured vaguely at her top.

“On my what? You've noticed, then?” Rose’s eyebrow arched and she smirked.

The Doctor had certainly noticed. Rose had definitely noticed that he'd noticed. Yet another brick in his wall of resolve crumbled. There weren't many left.

“Want a banana drink? They're not bad,” the Doctor interjected. Before Rose could answer, a shout rose up from the nearly vertical Insanity Island Waterslide.

They assumed it was due to Jack.

They were right. The Doctor was glad they were in the ‘adults only’ portion of the park.

“How the hell did he lose his trunks? They're painted on!” the Doctor exclaimed a bit later, after the trunks and been retrieved and Jack was no longer naked. “I could see you losin ’ your bikini top but….”

“Oh, could you now?” Rose asked with a smirk.

The Doctor gaped like a fish for a couple of very long seconds, then finally spoke. “Physics, Rose, simple physics. The angle of descent shouldn't have ripped his trunks off. Don't know how he managed it. But that’s Jack. Your top, on the other hand….wouldn't stand a chance.”

“Maybe I should do a little scientific experimentation.” Rose decided, interrupting his lecture. She paused, waiting to see his reaction.

The way she'd uttered “scientific experimentation” and made it sound like the most filthy come-on ever spoken, shattered the last of his resolve. The wall crumbled. “No,” the Doctor growled, suddenly quite finished with the charade.

“And why not?”

“Won't have you losin’ your top in front of all these strangers.” He stepped up close to her, toe to toe, and Rose shivered. “If you're gonna lose that top, it'll be in private.”

“Would I be alone when that happens?” Her hands fluttered about his chest until they finally settled, one over each heart, against the wool of his jumper.

“Not if you don't want to be.”

“I don't,” she murmured, sliding her hands up to rest on his shoulders. His hands came to rest on her hips.

“Fantastic,” he whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. Surrender, he discovered, felt like Rose's soft lips caressing his until he couldn't think.

They were interrupted by a shout from Jack, who was being escorted out by a couple of security guards. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

“‘Bout damn time. You kids have fun. I'll be busy.” Then to the guards, he said, “Hello, I'm Jack Harkness.”

They watched him be escorted away, chatting up the guards as he went.

“I suppose Jack figured out how to replicate the results he got on the other water slide,” the Doctor mused.

“Do you think we should go after him?”

“Nah. Look, one of the guards is grinnin’ at him. He’s okay. Now, as for you, Rose Tyler.”

“Yeah?”

“Back to the TARDIS.” He took her hand. “Run!”


	3. Stargazing/ Sleeping Bag (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breaking point doesn't happen during a grand adventure, or even during a near death experience, it's during a quiet moment in an alien forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's Summer Fic Bingo prompt "stargazing" and doctorroseprompts prompts "the Doctor and Rose have to sleep away from the TARDIS, under stars, in sleeping bags." I took away one of the sleeping bags, however...

The breaking point doesn't happen during a grand adventure, or even during a near death experience (which, for them, are usually happening simultaneously), it's during a quiet moment in an alien forest. It’s orchestrated by a meddling TARDIS who locks her doors and provides only one (only slightly) bigger-on-the inside sleeping bag. It happens while Rose gazes up at the millions of stars overhead, and the Doctor, snuggled in beside her in the sleeping bag, watches her watching, an identical look of awe on his face.

He is overwhelmed. She's everything he wants, and needs, and fears. Gallifreyans didn't have a word for it, and her simple, four- letter human word seems so small for the enormity of the feeling, but it’s the only one that comes close. He loves her. 

He's known all along, of course, but in this moment, his desire overcomes his fear and he can take that leap of faith. He desperately wants to leap.

“That constellation looks like a bucket. Is that their version of the Big Dipper? See...the handle and the…..”. Rose trails off, catching him staring. “Doctor?” 

She looks at him and her eyes widen as she makes a tiny gasp. He sees it, the moment Rose Tyler knows. He cups her cheek gently. 

They're not sure who moves first, but it doesn't matter when they meet in the middle. It starts out soft and slow, but heat builds and spreads until they are both breathless. They break apart to breathe, smiling at each other, pressing their foreheads together, pressing their bodies closer.

Eventually, as they become lost in each other, they see stars other than the ones above their heads. 

And the next morning, the TARDIS unlocks the door.


	4. Watermelon (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor discovers a new taste treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's Summer Fic Bingo. It's the first thing I've posted in quite a while. Writer's block is not fun!

Watermelon

The ice cream cone wasn't banana flavored, and for that reason he was a bit disappointed in Rose. “Really, Watermelon? Sorbet, no less.”

“I wanted something refreshing. Want a bite? I'll bet you'll like it,” Rose sing-songed. “Might even be better than banana.” She licked the cone, looking quite satisfied. It bordered on obscene, the way her mouth and tongue worked. The Doctor's own mouth went dry at the sight. 

She extended the cone to him. “Here, try it.”

He shook his head, cupping her cheek gently. She gasped in surprise as he pressed his lips to hers. The top of his tongue caressed her lip, a request for entrance. 

She granted his request. He kissed her deeply, basking in the slight stickiness of her lips and the icy coolness of her mouth. 

After a bit they broke apart with hearts pounding and breath quickened, the Doctor declared, “Watermelon sorbet is still inferior to banana ice cream. However…..I'd say that the unique flavor of Rose Tyler and watermelon sorbet combined beats them both.” He arched an eyebrow, smirking. Rose laughed, then she pulled him down to her. She proceeded to wipe the smirk off his face.

Eventually, the Doctor got around to eating a banana cone and Rose had to concede that the flavor of banana and Doctor was also a delicious combination.


	5. Grilling Out (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic screwdrivers and grills do not mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's Summer Fic Bingo prompt "Grilling Out."

The men were out on the patio, cooking steaks on Pete’s new grill. “I could make it even more efficient,” the Doctor suggested, taking the sonic out of his pocket. His future father-in-law was intrigued. 

“Oh, blimey, you'll kill us all with that thing,” Jackie scoffed as she noticed the Doctor brandishing his sonic. “Should I go ahead and ring the fire department?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, then turned to Pete. “Shall I?”

“Yes, brilliant, go ahead,” Pete encouraged. Jackie made a tutting noise and went inside to get the salad. 

The Doctor activated the sonic, aiming it at the gas jets. They flashed gold for a second and the meat sizzled.

At that moment, Rose stepped outside, having finally showered and changed from a long day at work.

The dress she wore was TARDIS blue cotton, and it hit her mid-thigh. The Doctor had never seen the dress before, which was his defense later on when Jackie came after him with malice in her eyes.

Because in that moment of distraction, the Doctor triggered the sonic again and Pete lept backwards like a Hollywood stuntman as the jets flamed up four feet high, utterly destroying the steaks. Pete feared for his eyebrows for a second but realized he'd managed to get out of the way in time.

The Doctor ended up bringing home some Thai takeaway….and a new grill.


	6. Fireworks Above London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor on a lovely summer’s evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing on a pool float on the Fourth of July, I had my eyes closed and was listening to the sounds of the party around me. I imagined Rose doing the same thing in Pete’s World. I invented a Pete’s World holiday for them to celebrate, President’s Day, complete with fireworks and grilling out. And it’s pure plotless fluff.  
> For Doctorroseprompts summer prompts.

Rose reclines in a pool float, bobbing around the cool water, her eyes closed.  All around her she hears party guests chattering and Tony and his little friends squealing in the shallow end, thoroughly entertained by the Doctor.  She hears her mother shriek, then giggle. She doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that he’s swept Jackie into his arms and is dancing with her. Rose grins as her dad sings “Love Me Do” to her mum,  just audible over the speakers the Doctor sonicked before the party started.

 

Then she feels the water shift a bit, and knows, without peeking, that the Doctor and Tony are trying to sneak up on her.  The boy’s giggles give them away. She braces herself, because she knows what’s happening next.

 

And then, the pool float is suddenly, but not unexpectedly flipped and Rose is completely dunked into the cool water.  She pops up immediately, and tries to look stern as she pushes her wet hair out of her eyes, but she isn’t successful. “You two need to come up with a new prank,” she chuckles.

 

“We got you, Rosie!” Tony crows, and he’s so happy about it she can’t help laughing.

 

“Yep, Rosie, gotcha,” the Doctor mimics as he leans in for a kiss.  

 

“Ew, no kissing!” Tony groans, catching his mother’s attention.

 

“Oi, not in front of the child,” she admonishes, and the Doctor and Rose roll their eyes.  Jackie gestures for Tony, tutting about the need to reapply sunscreen and the Doctor relinquishes him to her.

 

They’re finally alone, more or less.  There only a couple of people left in the pool now that the chicken’s done grilling.  They immediately embrace. After a good snog he murmurs, “As much fun as this is, I was wondering if you’d like to go see the fireworks somewhere a little more private.”

 

She grins at him, tongue poking out.  “I’d like that.”

 

“First we’d watch the real President’s Day fireworks then...have our own personal fireworks, yeah?”  He’s raised that left eyebrow, smirking, and Rose is ready to skip the real fireworks when her mother appears again, making another comment about them shagging in the pool in front of guests.  

 

So, they eat dinner with the guests but as soon as they can, they run.

 

Their TARDIS is still immature, so they don’t travel in time yet. She’s still brilliant.  They find themselves floating over the city, their feet swinging as they sit on the threshold, watching the main fireworks at the London Eye as well as all the smaller displays. She sighs and rests her head against his shoulder.

 

“One of these days we’ll be able to travel time and space.  This won’t just be a London hopper.”

 

“I know she won’t. But I can be patient.  This is quite brilliant, don’cha think?”

 

“I can’t deny that I’m itchin’ to travel.  And you know being patient isn’t….”

 

“Your best skill,” Rose interjects with a smirk.

 

He expelled a huffy breath.  “You’re not wrong. But what I was going to say was that it’s not easy to wait, but wherever we go, as long as we’re together, it’s fantastic.”  He kisses her gently. “What was on your mind?”

 

Rose sighs, smiling. “S’been a lovely day.  Before you flipped my pool float…” She glances up and him, and surely enough, he’s smirking.  “.... I was relaxin’ and listenin’ to the sounds of the party. I could hear you and Tony gettin’ up to mischief, of course.  And my dad singin’ to my mum. And it occurred to me how _happy_ I am to have all that, and this TARDIS. But especially, how much I love you.”  

 

He cups her chin, tilting her face up and they kiss gently.  As the kiss ebbs he rests his head atop hers and sighs, “Rose Tyler, I love you.”  They are silent for a while, watching the colors bloom and sparkle below them.

 

“And I love you, my Doctor.”


End file.
